


i hate you (i want you)

by Kylaroid



Series: 502 bad gateway [4]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom dreams about Darlene instead, F/F, mostly shameless smut, takes place during 4x4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylaroid/pseuds/Kylaroid
Summary: “Why the hell would I want you to stay? You ruined my life.” She snaps back, bitterness soaked through each word. Darlene blinks, peering up at Dom from under mascara-coated lashes. Her gaze inescapable. Darlene leans back a little and then rocks onto her tiptoes – leaning in close to Dom’s ear. “Because I think you want me as much as I want you.”///a what-if fic, if the wet dream in 4x4 had included Darlene instead
Relationships: Darlene Alderson/Dominique DiPierro
Series: 502 bad gateway [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759651
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	i hate you (i want you)

Dom has just arrived back at her apartment in New York after visiting her mother in Jersey. She's never sure if she preferred being here or back home. Her flat is a disaster, to put it mildly, and emptiness seeped through the floorboards and clung in the air like a smog. Smothering her. But back in the suburbs of New Jersey, being surrounded by family had her feel absolutely nauseous with anxiety and guilt. As if perpetually leaning over the edge of a porcelain bowl. Dom fumbles with her keys for a moment – taking a moment to find the right one and sliding it into the lock. The door swings open – revealing the collection of dishes and take-out containers and empty wine bottles and other miscellaneous garbage that has accumulated for weeks. The same mess that was there when she left. But not exactly the same. There’s a new addition, perched on the edge of her unkempt bed.

It’s Darlene. Looking just as wild and unpredictable as she does in the interrogation footage she so frequently visits. Images that have been etched into her mind. The brunette looks up from her cellphone as Dom enters – unfazed by the agent’s sudden appearance. Those ocean eyes catch her, paralyze her—that gaze deep and intense. Emotions swirl and swelter in Dom’s gut—impossible to pin down. Fire runs through her veins; a combination of anger and pent-up sexual desire. A bottomless unfathomable hatred and an unspeakable and irrational yearning at odds within her. “You know, breaking and entering is a crime. I could arrest you for that.” Her voice comes out surprisingly even, but there’s no way to mask the menace underlying in her tone. Despite her cold greeting, her choice of words betrays her. _Could_ arrest you. Should, perhaps. But never will. Darlene knows this. Dom knows this too.

The hacker places her phone on the comforter and eases herself onto her feet. Those dark lace-up boots tapping against the flooring as she stands up. Couldn’t even be bothered to take her fucking shoes off. What a shitty guest. “So are you going to break the cuffs out then, agent DiPierro?” Darlene drawls wittily as she saunters closer. Making her way over to where Dom is frozen by the door.

The ginger furrows her brows – perhaps in an attempt to look stern. Let Darlene know she isn’t amused. She places her handbag down and closes the front door – effectively sealing off the only exit. “Depends. I might.” She huffs, crossing her arms. “What the hell are you doing here, Darlene?” Her back straightens as she speaks, like a cat arching its back in an act of intimidation. But there’s no indication that her cold posture is chilling Darlene. No. The air feels hotter—thicker. Insufferable. Darlene is only a few footsteps away and Dom can smell the scent of her wafting in the air. Choking Dom in a sea of anger and pheromones.

“I wanted to see you.” Her tone shifts. Changes. The playfulness seeping away into a nostalgic seriousness that forces a lump into Dom’s throat. _She’s lying. She wants something. She’s up to something_. It’s what Dom wants to believe. It’s what she _needs_ to believe. She can’t be stupid again. She can’t fuck up again. But looking into Darlene’s dark eyes – somehow… Somehow Dom knows that she isn’t lying. Her usual tells absent on that beautiful face. “Well, I don’t. In fact, I think I made my opinion of you pretty clear.”

The corners of Darlene’s lips quirk into a smirk at that statement. Her lashes fluttering—eyes half-lidded and giving her a cat-like expression. Mischievous. Cunning. Dom interrogates her in an attempt to figure out what’s going on in her head, but she doesn’t have to investigate terribly long. “Then why do you keep looking at my lips?” _Shit_. Dom swallows hard—not realizing how much her eyes were dancing across Darlene’s features. She shifts her startled expression into a scowl, doing her best to keep her defenses up against the hacker’s antics. She’s losing ground and she knows it. She needs to get some control back. Dom steps forward, which prompts Darlene to ease backward.

“Because if you don’t leave I might just give you a split lip.” Dom snarks back—walking Darlene up against the wall of her apartment. But the brunette seems to take Dom’s acts of intimidation in stride—which only infuriates her more.

Dom needs control of something— _anything_ —in her life. The Dark Army is coiling around her like a snake and squeezing every ounce of freedom out of her reach. And here is Darlene. Proving herself, as always, to be wild and uncontrollable. Fueling the frustration throbbing in Dom’s chest. “You know, it’s kind of hard to leave when you’re standing right in front of me.” Darlene protests—shifting her weight onto her other leg and tilting her head. Eyebrows quirking playfully at the other. “If you ask me, I think you want me to stay.” Dom glowers down at the shorter girl—her breath heavy, hot and palpable in the short space between them.

“Why the hell would I want you to stay? You ruined my life.” She snaps back, bitterness soaked through each word. Darlene blinks, peering up at Dom from under mascara-coated lashes. Her gaze inescapable. Darlene leans back a little and then rocks onto her tiptoes – leaning in close to Dom’s ear. So close that she can feel her breath hot as it rasps up against her skin. “Because I think you want me as much as I want you.”

Dom reacts instantaneously to the invasion of her personal space—grabbing ahold of Darlene’s shoulders and thrusting her roughly against the wall. The brunette grunts softly at the impact—her lips curling into a grimace but her scathing stare unfaltering. “I hate you!” Darlene doesn’t say anything. “You’ve taken everything away from me!” She doesn’t look away. “Why won’t you leave me alone?” She grabs a fistful of those wavy brown locks and throttles her again.

Darlene looks so solemn and vulnerable that it makes Dom’s stomach churn violently. Those eyes wincing from the force of the agent’s fingers gripping her hair—pulling painfully at the roots. “Because I like you.” Fuck Darlene for stealing her badge. Fuck Darlene for breaking her trust. Fuck Darlene for breaking into her apartment. Fuck her for proclaiming that she _likes_ her and for looking at her like _that_ after everything she’s put her through. But how much can she blame Darlene? She thinks about the hacker almost every day. She touches herself to her interrogation footage. She dreams about her. She fantasies about her. _Fuck it_. Dom’s hand roams down to the back of Darlene’s head and her fingers rake through her hair. Less aggressive and more tender now. The brunette’s expression eases at the sentimental touch.

The silence hangs in the apartment—broken only by the muffled noises of the cityscape outside. Dom’s gaze flickers across the other’s face – unable to find a place to settle. Shifting between her eyes and her lips before settling on that delicate mouth. The agent leans in with force and messily meshes their lips together. Pushes Darlene flush against the wall and grabs a fistful of her hair again. Yanks it back so she can get better access to her neck. She moves south, hungrily pressing her lips to the flesh of Darlene’s nape. Sinks her teeth into her skin—hard enough to leave imprints and prompt Darlene to release a pithy groan. “Fuck Dom—” Darlene drawls, placing her hands on either side of Dom’s neck and coaxing her to continue her assault on her own. The ginger revels in the taste of Darlene against her mouth. Leaves a trail of dark purple bruises that she makes certain would ache in the morning and linger for days.

Satisfied with her work on Darlene’s neck, Dom reunites their mouths. The brunette takes the initiative this time and pushes back. Leans hard into the kiss and guides Dom backward towards the opposite wall. Her hands reach out and fuss with the heavy wool coat the agent is wearing. Guiding it off of her shoulders until it slumps onto the floor. The agent’s back settles against the wall as the two swap aggressive needy kisses. Tongues entangled, lips pulled and bitten, and satisfied whimpers and moans saturating the confines of the apartment. This is exactly the escape from reality that Dom craved—the comfort and release she had been searching for in all the wrong places. Interrogation footage and wine bottles and shitty sex chatrooms. Giving in to that explosive feverish connection and allowing herself to do what she so desperately wants. With who she wants.

Dom is so busy drowning in the sensation of Darlene’s mouth on hers that it takes a moment for her to register that the hacker is working on removing the belt around her waist. Her chest swells with anticipation as the buckle jingles in her touch. Heat surges through her veins and under her skin and then sinks. Settling with a needy throbbing sensation between Dom’s thighs. A moment later that throbbing is greeted by the delicate touch of Darlene’s fingers.

Her digits slide across the length of Dom’s lips and Dom can feel Darlene smile against her—likely pleased at the slickness between her folds. She settles at her clit, rubbing it in quick rough circles that make her head spin sweetly. A whimper crawls up her throat and melts into a series of high-pitched moans that hit up against Darlene’s mouth. “That feel good, babe?” Darlene coos tenderly, the words rumbling pleasantly in her throat. She nods her head in response—feeling too euphoric and prideful to dignify it with an audible response. Still attempting to maintain a façade of animosity. Dom slides a hand under Darlene’s top and worms her way under that wire-framed barrier. Grabs a fistful of Darlene’s breast and squeezes—her thumb gliding over the smooth surface of her skin until it brushes against a firm nipple. The edges of her lips curve into a smug smile at the whimpering response Darlene offers.

The fingers toying with her clit encourage the pulsing throbbing—hungry for more friction and eager to speed things up. Dom’s fingers slide around the waistband of her pants and yank them down—sending her panties to the floor with them. She breaks away from Darlene’s mouth and places her hands on her shoulders—pushing harshly so Darlene collapses to her knees. The hacker looks startled for a moment before recovering and returning her gaze upwards. Hungry azure eyes reflected in her own. Dom’s hands wander down and tangle themselves in those lovely brown tresses. “Suck.” She orders, voice dripping with need as she pulls Darlene close to her crotch. Not that she has to force Darlene to do anything—she’s more than happy to comply with Dom’s demands.

Dom’s back sinks against the wall while her hips arch away and against Darlene’s mouth. The nostalgic sensation of her tongue against her folds is euphoric and Dom moans with grand satisfaction. Her fingers dig into Darlene’s scalp—gripping her in a vise and pulling her closer to her core. Hums pleasurably at the increased friction of that tongue flush against her clit. “Fuck Darlene—” She groans, head lolling back and fiery locks splaying out across her shoulders. Her hips rock hard against Darlene’s lips—riding out every infinitesimal spark of pleasure induced by that perfect tongue. “God, yes—” Dom purrs as Darlene’s tongue winds hard against her. Every flick and suck and lick pulling her closer to an abyss of euphoria. Teetering on the edge of a canyon that Dom wants to collapse into. “Oh my god—”

Her eyes flutter—slow to start—and then open fully to her empty dimly lit flat. She’s in bed—must’ve fallen asleep. Her tired eyes blink around the apartment—greeted only by the faint outline of the collection of trash. No Darlene. So it was a dream—she concludes. The only Darlene is the image of her spread across her still open laptop screen. “Shit…” Dom mumbles—rubbing her weary eyes. It was bad enough that she did this kind of shit, but now it was making its way into her dreams too. She sighs and reaches over to the keyboard—exiting out of the video. The covers shift as she leans up and fumbles around the sheets for her cellphone. It’s 2:26 in the morning. She supposes that she should be thankful for whatever morsel of sleep she managed to get. There are two notifications on her phone—both text messages from her mother which prompt a twinge of guilt in her stomach. Dom unlocks her phone and opens her text messages to respond. Her thumb hesitates over her mother’s name as something else catches her interest. Another name in the inbox, located near the bottom of the list. Darlene Alderson.

They had exchanged a few text messages when she was operating as a CHS, but Dom had surprised herself by the fact that she still had Darlene’s contact. She wondered if Darlene had burned that phone—if she still even had it. If she texted, if she called—would Darlene pick up? Dom opens the contact and makes a move to delete it. Hovers over that red text that says “ _Delete Contact_ ” but she can’t seem to muster the intent to actually push it. With some amount of self-frustration, she turns off her phone and heads into the kitchen to grab something to drink. Anything to forget, even if just for a moment.


End file.
